Coven Witches
Coven Witches are a lesser-known myth in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Coven Witches were the first collective or individual witches that were introduced in the Grand Theft Auto series and therefore remains as the only existing witch coven in the game. K-Chat Coven Witches are briefly mentioned on K-Chat in a segment called Gethsemanee - Coven Phil. Coven Phil is a group of witches which is led by the elder witch, Phil. Gethsemanee is a member of Phil's Coven, invited by Amy on K-Chat, to promote her book I'm Lovin' the Coven. Traits During the chat, Gethesemanee reveals about the coven's ancestral practices, witchcraft and her broom, * Amy:'' Ah Gethsemanee Welcome to the show.'' * Gethsemanee:'' Hello Amy! I brought you a crystal. Isn't it gorgeous?'' * Amy:'' I guess so. If you're into shiny glass. I prefer lacy gloves.'' * Gethsemanee:'' Amy, for many thousands of years, my people have been using crystals and gemstones to heal the sick. take the crystal and then when night is enchanting and the candles have been blown out. And the wind sings through the branches of the eucalyptus. Hold up your arms and sing: All dwee my sky sailing pregnant moon the gardens.'' *Amy:'' Question. Who's this 'we'? '' *Gethsemanee:'' My coven. '' *Amy:'' Like witches?'' *Gethsemanee:'' Uh, oh, uh, yes. But not like you think. We're just a group of people who believe in communal sharing and chanting a lot. And can't find husbands. Reading magazines, cloaks, wands, horned gods. Rubbing your skin raw with rocks. Dying of old age at 27. Crying in terror when it starts to thunder. And these are all the things our ancestors did. Since I found my new mind and body, things have really changed for me. Our modern society only celebrates a select few. Every woman and every man is a star in the sky, Amy. Not just the ones who sing on TV or those people in the movies. I think I know what you need to separate your reflection from your true self. A Zen garden.'' *Amy:'' Oh, my brother had one of those. And the federals came. '' *Gethsemanee:'' Oh, no, no, no. Zen silly girl. it's a little Zen box you draw pictures in. it teaches you things like that death isn't an end it's just a stage and also a beginning of a new journey.'' *Freddy:'' But you have a broom.'' *Gethsemanee:'' Yes, it's ceremonial.'' Witchcraft Gethsemanee also mentions the coven's witchcraft practices and their ancestral elder witches, *Gethsemanee:'' Do not disrespect Phil. He teaches us the wheel of the year Amy. it's full of solar holidays and goes round and round and round. You can learn a lot from the sun and the moon. If you look at the sun for too long you can go blind. Meaning it is something to be respected. And the moon has a dark side, just like we do. And some people have craters and only a sixth of gravity. The ancient Britons knew the moon could breathe. We can change the world, rearrange the world. It's dying though Amy! And it needs some Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Like a swan or fish on a hook If you take your nervous system seriously, if you take your organs seriously and explore them some really neat things can happen. Phil taught us that. He's been to Mali to meet with the village elders. That's why there's the ceremony of the knife''. *Amy:'' Oh great. Why does everyone have to be packing sharp things?'' *Gethsemanee:'' The knife ceremony is very important and spiritual. It's an ancient one-person personal crisis. You say to yourself, I'm going to have a spiritual experience, or thrust this thing into my head. Life actors never rehearse and need no script Amy that was said by someone really spaced out and I'm going to say it again. Like the wind that keeps blowing or sun that shines with life.'' The Baleful Witch There was once a rumor about a suicidal witch. She is said to have committed suicide near Hotel Harrison. It was said she was a part of the coven, but was either outcasted, or left herself. Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City Category:Witches Category:Unlikely Myths Category:People Category:Proven Myths